Curious minds
by timeturneruser
Summary: anther harry back in time story mixed with a little humor
1. Chapter 1

Harry was now died and he was busy exploring the waiting room he was in and he came across instruments that said Harry Potters alternate reality self's. He looked at them and saw that he was different for every major thing in his life. But there were realties were he was born a girl and there was not a dark lord.

He laughed because he was born to different parents also one was named Alex she lived in NY and she teased her brothers. Then was Piper who lived with her 2 sisters in San Francisco and they didn't use wands. Then there was one were he didn't use a wand but a staff and he lived in Chicago and was in the phone book.

He finally got called back he walked in and was seated across from 3 woman sitting a desk with a lot of papers on the desk. He sat and looked at them and waiting for them to speak and decided his fate.

Finally one of them spoke " we have failed you Mr. Potter there was many things out of our control and it lead to a unhappy life. So what were going to do is send you to anther reality were you have died." The sister on the left spoke.

The sister in the middle spoke " you will have your memories of major events and important things basically everything but you wont remember being here."

The sister on the right spoke " we are sending you back now so good luck and do the best with the life we have given you and you are free to do what you want."

He heard a snap and he was being escorted by Hagrid back to the train to go back to the Dursleys. He turned and he was gone he made his way back to Diagon Alley and he went to the Gringotts. He went to up to the teller and got a smirk on his face and decided to mess with the Goblin. " A lord is need of your help he is being kept in the dark and had led to a painfully life for the lord."

The Goblin looked up at young Harry " this is a bank child this is not a place to play so please move along."

Harry tried not laughing this wasn't the same Goblin that Hagrid spoke to " well then I as the last scion of Potter will go back to my abusive relatives were they may just kill me."

The Goblin about fell out of his chair and stopped him from leaving " come with me then Young Harry."

A month Later he finally left that bank man when they pay you back they don't kid around they do everything in there power to make it up to you. After they made sure he was of age they used a time chamber and made sure he was healed. Then he was given anti aging potion and he was trained in the basics of magic and trained in combat.

So now Harry stood at 5 ft but that was before Puberty he had muscle his hair was long he had in a ponytail. He also got the horocrux in his head taken out and lead a great many things about Dumbledore it seemed he wanted him as a weapon.

He made his way to king cross station and again saw Molly yelling and wondering were the platform was. He walked up to her " ma' m you might want to go to St. Mungos because memory loss is a serious thing."

She was supporting and he heard the twins snickering she find her voice " young man I don't need my memory checked I well within my faculties."

Harry shrugged his shoulders " well I was trying to help because you seem to have forgotten were the platform was and you went to Hogwarts. Your siblings that were older went to Hogwarts and then you have other children who went you couldn't have forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
